Complicated Love
by Glarie
Summary: Maron Kusakabe, not seeming to get along with any of the other girls, once again gets kicked out. No other options left, Maron faces the last school in her tiny city. With a secret admirer, a new enemy, and a new friend...life gets more interesting, ne?


An AU fanfic. :] I don't know why. Maybe particially because the same old regular KKJ fanfics with Maron trapping demons [etcetera] is beginning to bored me sort of. Well, this is my first attempt. I noticed that so little people are actually doing KKJ fanfics. :/ What happened to the KKJ fans? ;-; Don't you all love Tanemura Arina-sensei's work?

**PG-13 for language!**

**Summary**: Maron Kusakabe, not seeming to get along with any of the other girls, once again gets kicked out. No other options left, Maron faces the last school in her tiny city. With a secret admirer, a new enemy, and a new friend...life gets more interesting, ne?

Bare with me. This is definitely not one of those unique-kinds of stories. I quitted writing fanfics a while ago so this plot...isn't too original. ^^;

**Complicated Love**

**By Glarie**

"Demo!" Maron protested helplessly.

"No Maron. It's final. You're switching to Sazanka High." Her oka-san stated. "I mean, just look at you! Where did those bruises come from? How come I haven't seen you hanging out with any friends like any normal high school girl? Hmm?"

Maron slumped onto the sofa defeatedly. How was she going to explain that? That bruises were given from..._that_ person? No. That girls didn't like hang out with her because of..._those_? Again no.

_Maybe it was just best to move to a different school...again. And what oka-san said is true...I **don't** fit in._ Maron sighed.

"Hai. Wakarimashita [I understand]." Maron said like any obedient child would.

"Good, wake up at 7 a.m. and onegai [please] Maron, try to make a friend in this school?" Her oka-san pleaded.

"Oyasumi nasai [good night]," Maron said and turned around without answering her question.

Great. Just great. It was probably going to be the same. Each school she went, she was rejected by all the students. No one ever stood up for her when random food were tossed at her. She was actually a gifted child, you know? At age 5, she could probably do what kids did in grade 3 with all that multiplication junk. Well she _was_ more advanced then most kids, but the teachers didn't seem to think so. They see her as a troublemaker. Who knows why...

Maron combed out her hair with a solemn look and sighed. Her eyes weren't full of life. Actually it was like that since she entered high school and now she's currently 17 in her senior year. Yeah so that makes it 3 years since her life turned into hell. 

. . . . .

Morning came fast. _Try your best Maron_. It became a daily habit talking to herself since she had no friends telling her those words.

"Hmm...what should I wear that reflects my mood?" Maron mumbled to herself. "I feel like shit anyways. Might as well go with something dark, long..."

Maron picked out a long grey t-shirt that read "If you know what's good for you, don't bitch at me",and a pair of navy jeans. And oh! Of course! Those trendy-looking sunglasses. She tied up her hair to a high ponytail and quickly brushed her teeth in record time. Quickly grabbing a black cap, she managed to hide most of her hair under the cap. Skipping down the stairs, she saw the note left on the table:

"Gomen ne Maron-chan. Okashira [boss] wanted 4 reports done immediately. There's frozen turkey left from the fridge. Eat up!"

Maron sighed. It was _always_ like this. Boss demands paper. Mother goes to work. Leftover turkey from god-knows-how-long. It was a wonder Maron haven't lost much weight. Rolling her eyes, she quickly grabbed a apple, stuffed her mouth, stuffed her hands in her pocket, and walked to school.

_I wish...for a change in my life. A friend or something. Anything!_

. . . . .

"Damn..." Maron whispered with huge eyes.

This freaken school looked a whole lot larger then the one she saw on that paper. A lot _different_ too. She growled. Her mom lied to her again. Trashing the paper, Maron tried not to get lost in this huge building. Her classes were on the paper on her hand and she looked up at the...how many stories was it again?

It was currently 7:50 and class began at 8. "How in damn hell am I going to find my way?!" Maron shouted at no one in particular.

"I'll help you," Some dude appeared out from the shadows almost creeping her out. "Yoroshiku. [nice to meet you] I'm Minazuki Yamato. So what are your classes?"

"Domo arigatou," Maron answered half-heartfully. "Um...my classes are pre calculus, history, japanese, physics, computer..."

Yamato nodded and smiled. Kind of creeped Maron out.

"You got mostly almost all the same classes as me. We can walk to our first," Yamato said, forgetting to ask for Maron's name.

"Hai, arigatou!" Maron smiled.

Together they walked up those _long_ flights of stairs, once in awhile hearing a girl saying "Ahh! Who's that new person?", "Oh my god look at Minazuki-san!"

What kind of girls were these?

. . . . .

The bell rang and Yamato walked in with Maron. The classroom was _big_! The sensei walked in mumbling something which Maron didn't quite catch. Maron handed him her paper with the schedule. He looked over it and smiled.

Once everyone entered the class and took their assigned seats, Maron was beginning to become...nervous. Why did everyone had to focuse their attention at her for?

"Minna [everyone], I would like you all to welcome Kusakabe Maron to our class!" The teacher announced. "Hmm...you may sit next to Toudaiji Miyako! Miyako raise your hand!"

Miyako did as instructed. Maron smiled. While walking to her desk, Maron couldn't help but hear the rather disturbing voices around her. "He's cute!" a random person said. "It's a he?! I don't think so..." another person whispered.

Maron sighed and slumped onto her seat. Great! This was going to be a long day. For some reason, Maron felt someones eyes on her. Miyako was starring at her.

"Nan des ka [what is it]?" Maron asked, not really comfortable with the stares she's receiving.

"Ano...are you a girl or boy?" Miyako asked curious.

"Kusakabe!" The teacher said suddenly.

"Hai?" Maron responded.

"Sorry no caps or sunglasses. Please take it off," The teacher instructed.

"Hai..." Maron mumbled.

Maron removed her cap and her beautiful light brown (?) hair shone freely, and removed her sunglasses. Running a hand through her hair to straighten out the tangles. Every gaped. She was a girl?! Everyone continued to gape. Especially Yamato.

"Nani?" Maron asked stupidly.

"Minna! Turn to page 158 and work on problems 1 to 90!" The teacher ordered, he himself a bit shocked too.

Maron grabbed a textbook in her desk and began working. What was the deal? It was the same reaction she got from most peoples in her old schools.

_I wish I were a boy. This sucks._

While working, Maron couldn't help but feel someone's gaze on her. What?! Weren't they finished starring?! Maron cocked her head to the side to see a blue haired boy starring at her with a grin. What was his problem? Maron sent him a queer look but that only added a larger grin to his grin.

_What a queer_. Maron thought.

He moved his desk closer to Maron which only made her scoot her desk farther. Okkkk....what was up with this dude?

"You're cute," He said as if the entire classroom wasn't even there.

Now it was Maron's turn to gape at him. Did she just heard right? But she looked and dressed [sort of] like a boy! Ok...must be going crazy.

"NO talking Na-" The teacher was about to finish but from the glare a **girl** gave him, he immediate shut up.

Maron stared at the girl. She had dark green hair and pretty matching eyes (I kind of forgot) and from the look on her face, looked like she knew what she was doing.

"Pay no attention to Yashiro," Miyako whispered.

Maron gave her a puzzled look. Miyako sighed. Guess she had to explain this.

"You see, Yashiro's last name is Sazanka. Her father owns this school so basically she can do anything to the teachers," Miyako whispered. "A bitch too. If you ask me, stay away from her. Make her mad and you'll get expelled or something."

Maron nodded slowly, registering everything Miyako as saying. One word that fitted this Yashiro girl: dangerous.

Throughout the entire period, Maron tried ignoring the looks that _guy_ was giving her, tried ignoring the glares she kept receiving from that Yashiro girl, and concentrating on her work.

The bell rang. Maron felt relieved.

"C'mon Maron-chan! We got next class together!" Miyako shouted.

"Eh? How did you-" Maron asked stupidly.

"Saw it when you weren't looking," Miyako shrugged.

Maron and Miyako ran up another floor pushing their way in the crowd. For a large school, it sure had large students here and there. When they enter their class, Maron's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

_WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!_ Maron screamed in her mind. _Of *all* the places, why!!!!_

Unfortunately for Maron, her seat was still next to _his_. Actually, in all her classes, her seat stayed the same. Well that sucked huh? He smiled and yet again scooted his desk closer.

"Yo! Nagoya Chiaki desu. You're a cute girl. How about we go hang out or whatever sometime? What's your phone number?" Chiaki asked all at once, looking pretty damn confident that she would say 'yes'.

Ok...now this guy was creeping her out. And from the look from Yashiro's face, she looked like she's ready to explode.

"AHEM!" Yashiro interrupted rudely. "Excuse me, you're Kusakabe Maron right? Hi I'm Sazanka Yashiro. I suggest you stay away from me and Chiaki if you know what's best for you." [how unoriginal can I get? ^^;]

Maron almost growled. Already the first day and **she** of all people ordering her around?! Well she'll show this bitch. But...what did she mean by staying away from Chiaki? She already had no problem staying from Yashiro. Maron was about to yell when the teacher clapped his hand and got everyone's divided attention.

Maron groaned. _History_ class always was her worst subject. Probably because **_he_** was the teacher. It brought back horrible memories. A frown lit Maron's once angried face. Chiaki noticed that. Yashiro seemed satisfied. Miyako looked confused.

"What's wrong Maron-chan?" Miyako asked.

"Iie. Nondemonai [nothing]," Maron replied, trying to fake a smile.

During the entire period, Maron prayed. Why you ask? Prayed **_he_** didn't come. Prayed **_he_** didn't follow her. Prayed **_he_** didn't haunt her. Yes, Maron was scared. Terrified even.

. . . . .

Lunchtime came as quick as most classes. Maron and Miyako were under a shady tree, eating their own lunch. Except Maron's lunch was frozen turkie...

_Damn. I forgot to at least heat up the turkie. What the hell am I suppose to do now? I'm hungry!_ Maron complained to herself.

"Here Maron-chan! You can have half of my sandwich!" Miyako offered generously.

Maron felt her heart warm up. No one have ever been this kind to her. Offered her anything. Or even hanged out with her. (now doesn't this seem like the Miyako in the anime? ^^;;) Overwhelmed with happiness, Maron enveloped Miyako in a bonecrushing hug, crying.

"No one has ever been this -sniff- nice to me!" Maron wailed, still crying. "Arigatou gozaimashita!!!"

"Daijoubu. [it's all right] Why you say that? You're a nice girl. Who wouldn't want to befriend you?" Miyako asked curious.

"Well..." Maron kept quiet, debating with herself whether she should tell her or not.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," Miyako said.

"Gomen ne," Maron apologized. She honestly did wanted to tell Miyako. Wanted to spill everything but seemed better to keep it quiet for now.

"What do you think of Chiaki?" Miyako asked all of a sudden.

Maron's face turned red. Red. Nice shade of red too. "NANI?! I think he's a queer."

"Eh? But most girls find him attractive. I do too, but I guess it's just lust," Miyako nodded.

"So...tell me the story about Chiaki. His popularity, etcetera?" Maron asked, half curious but wanted to find out about him.

"Well, he's a playboy that's for sure but I don't think girls care. He's smart though and his father owns a hospital so he's pretty rich I guess; the Nagoya Hospital. He likes sweet-talking girls," Miyako said shrugging.

Maron snorted.

"Ain't that right, Yamato-san?" Miyako added.

Yamato froze, hiding behind the tree. Smiling guiltly, he came out from his hiding place and nodded.

"What were you doing there?" Miyako asked frowning. "It's rude eavesdropping."

"Sumimasen [sorry], but I couldn't help but stare at you enchanting beauties," Yamato smiled, but his eyes were on Maron.

Again Maron snorted at this. "Are you one of Chiaki's pals or something?"

"He is, but he's nicer and cooler in my opinion," Miyako answered for him. "Ne, Yamato-san?"

"H-Hai," Yamato replied stuttering. Weird guy.

"Hey, tell me...what's up with Yashiro? I know her father owns this school and crap, but is there something else to it?" Maron asked.

"Well...she goes around girls claiming that they're going to get married and all this shit," Miyako answered angrily. "She's always attached to him. You should see it when he ask a girl out on a date. She throws a horrible tantrum. It's a scary sight, believe me. You don't want to make her mad."

"I heard she got her dad to expell a girl when Chiaki kissed her," Yamato added.

Maron gulped at what Yamato said. Expelled? No way. This was the last school she could ever go to and if she got expelled....well things wouldn't be looking good then.

The rest of their conversation was mainly about their hobbies and getting to know each other. Maron couldn't help but notice that Yamato was always starring at her. The convo concluded with the bell ringing.

. . . . .

Maron and Miyako walked out of school together, laughing. Their last class was computers and they were spending a great fun amount of time sending messeges to each other, mainly about Yashiro, Chiaki, and stuffs. So now, everything fitted together.

_Yes, today must be a great day! Already I made a new friend. Miyako-chan and Yamato-kun._ Maron smiled. [I don't know japanese school's schedule and such. Correct me if you want.]

"So anyways, you going to try out for any sports? Tryouts are today!" Miyako beamed.

"Soccer!" Maron exclaimed immediately.

"Hmm...I was thinking gymnastics but what the heck! Let's go tryout for soccer together!" Miyako exclaimed estatic.

"Ehh? Soccer?" Chiaki said from behind, scaring the living daylights out of Miyako and Maron.

"Chiaki-kun!"

"Nagoya-san!" (this is Maron)

"Tsk tsk. Call me Chiaki," Chiaki smiled. He sure smiles a lot...

By now, Miyako was blushing red and Maron just nodded, not interesting. Maybe this creep had a habit of creeping out peoples from behind. He always had this weird mysterious look...and god...does he ever get tired of smiling?

_In a way...I feel jealous. He always smile carefree and such...like he has no problems in the entire world. I wish I could be like him. Smile without feeling scared and all..._ Maron sighed.

Chiaki frowned noticing but covered it up again with a smile. "I wish you both luck then," Chiaki chuckled walking away.

Miyako was in a daze and Maron was gaping. He wished THEM luck? Wow. Maron dragged the still-dazed Miyako and headed to the giant field.

. . . . .

Maron's mouth formed a 'o'. And a larger 'O'. Reason one, the field was large. Reason two, WHAT THE HELL WAS CHIAKI DOING THERE? There stood Chiaki in a soccer uniform, looking as smug as ever and smiling at her direction. Sure he might look yummy at that moment, but Maron couldn't help but dislike that...smug look.

"Soccer tryouts! Girls soccer team tryouts! If you are interested, please come this way!" A woman shouted.

Maron and Miyako quickly push through the crowd and made their way. There was a pile of uniforms and they both got the sizes they wanted and went to the locker room to get dressed. Once back, they made it in time when the teacher began telling them the directions.

"Ok first off, you are going to go head on one-on-one with Sazanka-san, is that clear? Any of you have a problem?" The coach asked. "If you don't make it, we'll still determine if you're qualified to enter by your skills. Ok as I call out your names, you guys go."

_Oh this is great! I'll show her!_ Maron thought with a smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Chiaki.

On some benches, the boy's soccer team were sitting and watching the girls try out. Chiaki still had this smug look.

After numorous amount of girls went head on with Sazanka...not many succeeded but that didn't scared Maron. It was so much more of a challenge with harder opponents.

"Kusakabe Maron! You're up!" The coach shouted.

Maron walked up with a determined look. Yashiro equaled her look. Maron walked up slowly, not leaving her eyes on Yashiro. If you look closely, they both look like they were in their own little battle.

"I bet Yashiro's going to win," A random girl whispered.

"Yeah, Yashiro's the best. Besides, if that girl won, Yashiro would probably do something horrible," Another random girl stated.

"Yup."

"She has no chance."

Miyako shook her fist in anger. How could these girls say these things? So what if Yashiro was the daughter of the man who own this school? Maron's going to come out a winner.

"GO MARON-CHAN!!!" Miyako rooted.

Now all the girls look terrified. Was she crazy?! Might as well be. They fear for Miyako.

"Good luck Maron!" Chiaki rooted along with Miyako.

"Maron, gambette! [good luck] (is that right?)" Yamato included himself.

Maron gaped at him. _He wished me luck..._ But Maron felt new strength inside her. Her friends were rooting for her! She just felt like she won a million dollars! A wide grin spread across Maron's face and took one step before running and kicking the ball.

_Shit...concentrate__ Yashiro..._ Yashiro frowned. _This girl was good._

Maron raced towards Yashiro kicking the ball along the way and stopped. There stood Yashiro blocking the net, glaring at Maron. Maron smirked and use her feet to move the ball forward. Then charged straight at Yashiro. Her foot aiming the ball forward.

_What an idiot. She expects me to miss the ball? The way she's heading, she's going straight at me. I should have no problem with this twit._ Yashiro thought smiling.

Maron was at least a few couple of feets away from her and was straight at Yashiro. Just when she was about to kick, her feet was aimed left at that open space and Yashiro saw this. Her feet was millimeters away from the ball and was about to kick when she unexpectedly, with very fast speed, kicked right. The ball flew pass her a couple of centimeters and hit the net. (uh...I don't play soccer. x_x)

Silence.

Where was the cheering? The 'congratulations'? The clapping? ... Ahh. There it was! Her own little group of friends! Well, even if it was only Miyako, Yamato, and...Chiaki, Maron felt good. Unfortunately, the crowd was gaping.

"Wow. I guess you're in Maron!" The coach announced, after the...shock.

Then slowly, each individual by individual clapped and cheered. Everyone began clapping. Afterall...the first girl to actually beat Yashiro and haven't been yelled at yet.

Maron was so caught up feeling all blissful that she never notice Chiaki's hand snaking up around her waist, hugging her from behind. He snuggle and pulled her closer. Maron was blushing like a tomato.

"KAWAII!!!!" The girls squealed in the background.

"Congrats! Ha you showed her! Just look at her face!" Miyako exclaimed laughing.

"Ekk!" Maron squeaked and manage to pry herself off Chiaki who was grinning like an idiot.

"Sugoi! [amazing] Maron was so brave in there! Going heads up with Yashiro. You could probably make it into the boys soccer team!" Yamato said.

Everyone stared at him. That would be cool. A girl in a boy soccer team.

"Arigatou minna [thanks everyone]!" Maron smiled genuinely.

Maron look towards Yashiro who had a deadly look in her eyes. Just when you think things would turn out great, it horribly goes down in the end. This was the beginning of the battle between Maron and Yashiro.

~~~~~

So how was it for the first chapter? I know Yashiro is...um extra mean and all. Not everything was out of character. ^_^; Gomen ne but I guess Maron is OOC. Yamato is different a bit. Sorry but I don't think Fin or Access are going to be appearing. Anyways please review and give me your opinion! ^_^


End file.
